Matrimonio
by Rosa Azul
Summary: Él necesita una esposa para conseguir la herencia de su padre. Ella dinero para poder sacar a su familia de las deudas, por supuesto no esta contenta con lo del matrimonio ¿pero que pasa cuando vea a su apuesto y sexy prometido, en el altar de la iglesia?


Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review :)

**Capitulo I**

**Sakura**

-Sakura, por favor, piénsalo, es nuestra única salvación

-No, no y no, es una locura papa, tengo dieciséis años.

El llanto incesable de Ryo, el niño de mi hermana, me esta sacando de mis casillas.

-Aiko, podrías hacer el favor de callarlo

-Lo siento, Sak, pero ya lo he intentado todo y no se lo que le pasa.

Suspiro ruidosamente, no puedo más.

-Sakura-me llama mi padre-por favor

-No voy a casarme

Esto es el colmo, ¡no es mi culpa que se gaste el dinero en tonterías!

¿Y como ha llegado hasta esta situación?

Bien, empecemos por el principio.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia diez años y mi hermana dieciséis.

¿Como?

Un accidente de trafico.

La atropello un coche en un paso de cebra.

Una tragedia...

Después de eso mi padre se deprimió mucho, muchísimo.

Ahogó sus penas en el alcohol, dejó su trabajo para dedicarse de lleno a su "hobby" (beber) al quedarse sin dinero hipotecó nuestra casa, cuando se gastó el dinero vendió el coche y cuando se gastó, no sabia que hacer. Un día llegó sobrio y diciendo que había conseguido empleo, en una gasolinera, y con eso fue pagando la hipoteca. Hará de eso tres años, cuando termino de pagar la hipoteca empezó a llegar tarde a casa, un ritual que se repetida todas las noches, según mi hermana se iba de p.u.t.a.s y yo pensaba y pienso lo mismo, hace un año volvió a hipotecar la casa, después lo despidieron y ahora debe 8 meses de hipoteca, el banco va a embargarnos y mi padre me pide como solución que haga una cosa estúpida, muy estúpida.

_Acaba de llegar a mi casa, después de haber acabado un trabajo de música en la casa de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga._

_Al entrar vi a mi padre y a mi hermana sentados en el sofá grande y una mujer en el sofá de al lado._

_-Hija, ven siéntate- me pidió mi padre haciendo hueco entre él y mi hermana._

_Me senté._

_-Veras hemos encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas económicos -comenzó mi hermana._

_-¿Como?_

_-Casándote_

_No se porque pero la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba, ya que del estúpido de mi padre podía esperarme cualquier cosa._

_-¿Por qué?-dije con toda la calma del mundo. Calma que no tenia._

_-Es un trato-dijo la mujer-yo os doy el dinero que necesitáis y tu te casas con mi hijo._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan feo que no es capaz de encontrar una novia él solo?_

_Será posible, que me case me dijo la chala esa, encima con alguien que no conozco... ¡anda y que le den!_

_-No es eso, mi hijo es muy guapo_

_Si, ya, seguro..._

_-Lo que pasa es que su padre, mi ex marido, ha muerto y le ha dejado una gran fortuna..._

_-¿Y?_

_-Pero para cobrarla mi ex marido puso en su testamento que si no se casaba en un mes, empezando a contar a partir de su muerte, no se la dari y ya ha perdido una semana, no la encontrará_

_-¿Y?_

_-Que es una fortuna muy grande._

_-¿Y?_

_La estaba sacando de sus casillas, se le notaba en la cara._

_-Yo pago las deudas, y tu te casas con él, no tenéis que hacer nada..._

_-¿Nada?_

_Eso me llamó la atención._

_-Mira tu solo tienes que hacer como si fueras una esposa feliz ante la gente, pero vosotros dormireis en cuartos separados y no haréis nada de lo que hacen las parejas..._

_-Sigue..._

_No iba a aceptar pero quería seguir escuchándola, así la negación seria más divertida._

_-No tendrás que soportar a mi hijo ya que el viaja mucho..._

_Asentí._

_-Podrás gastarte todo el dinero que quieras..._

_Interesante, volví a asentir._

_-Y podrías tener amiguillos, ya me entiendes, amantes- susurro lo ultimo, como si alguien fuera escucharnos-claro, tienen que ser amantes secretos_

_¿Esta tía era tonta o que? Los amantes son secretos, por eso son amantes_

_-Que bien-sonreí, estoy iba a ser muy divertido_

_-Aceptas-dijo la mujer esperanza, demasiado quizá_

_-No-dije sin borrar la sonrisa._

_Y haber escuchado todo su rollo me resulto gratificante._

_La cara de desconcierto y confusión que puso no tenia precio._

_A ver que quede claro yo soy muy buena, pero no soy la moneda de cambio, de absolutamente nadie._

_-¿Porque no lo hace Aiko?_

_-Por la simple razón de que es lesbiana_

_-Claro-dijo mi hermana apoyando a mi padre._

_Mi hermana se dio cuenta de que era lesbiana cuando su ex novio la dejo con 6 meses de embarazo para no saber más nada ni de ella ni del niño._

Finalmente esa mujer se había ido y mi padre me seguía dando el coñazo.

-Hermana, si no lo haces ni por mi ni por papa, hazlo por Ryo-me dice con lagrimas en los ojos-sabes que no soy capaz de encontrar trabajo y con todas las deudas de papa, no seré capaz de darle lo que se merece.

Amo a mi sobrino y mi hermana tiene razón, con las deudas no podrá darle nada, ya que las deudas de mi padre son nuestras.

Miro a mi pequeño sobrino de dos años, que se habia callado cuando mi hermana le habia dado un bollo de chocolate

-De acuerdo...

**Shaoran**

Mi madre acaba de colgar el teléfono, que miedo...

Me mira sonriendo

-Hijo, buenas noticias

-¿Qué?-dijo con desgana

-Te he encontrado una prometida-dice saltando

-Que bien-digo haciendo el tonto, imitándola un poco.

-Oh! De verdad, me quitas las ganas de todo

-Que bien-digo con verdadero entusiasmo.

Soy hijo único... a alguien tendré que picar.

Mi madre pone los ojos en blanco.

-Tonto...

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y que de que?

-De mi prometida

-Ah! Tiene dieciséis años

-¿dieciséis?

Esto no puede ser verdad

-Si-dice sonriendo

-¡¿Pero tu estas mal de la cabeza?

¡Es una cría! ¿como se supone que un padre permita que su hija, una cría, se case con un adulto?No tiene lógica, claro que buscar prometida para cobrar una herencia... mejor me callo.

-Pero si es muy guapa.

-¿Y qué?por dios mama, que tengo veintitrés años, que voy a parecer un pederasta

-Bah! Tonterías, os casáis pasado mañana- dice saliendo de mi despacho...Que maravilla.

Me siento en mi silla de golpe.

Lo cierto es que el dinero me importa poco, pero entre esa asquerosa herencia esta MI empresa y eso si que no puedo permitirme perderla, perdí los mejores años de mi adolescencia preparándome para llevarla...

y ahora esa muchacha la perderia por mi culpa...no, no podía permitir que le pase lo mismo que a mi, se lo duro que es ver como tu amigos se divierten y tu tienes que joderte por decisiones que no son tuyas, ella llevara una vida normal, lo único que se cambiara de casa...

-Eh! Colega ¿nos vamos?

-Eriol...

-¿Qué pasa tío? tienes mala cara-Dice mi mejor amigo acercándose a mi

Eriol ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la adolescencia, el único que no me dejo tirado cuando mi padre me prohibió salir...maldito viejo...

-Me caso

-wow! ¿y esta buena?

Le miro mal

¿es que acaso es en lo único que piensa? Pero que tontería, pues claro...

-Tiene dieciséis años

-Joe macho, vaya putada, más que su marido vas a ser su niñera...

Pero vaya ánimos...

-¿No? ¿En serio?- digo con sarcasmo

-Tranqui, tampoco hace falta ponerse en ese plan...

Capullo...

**Sakura**

-Tomoyo... que me casoooooo- le digo llorando a mi mejor amiga por telefono

-¿Qué?¿Con quien?¿Cuando?¿Porque lloras?

-No se con quien me caso, es un matrimonio arreglado- le digo intentando relajarme para que me entienda-si me caso paga las deudas de mi familia.

-Y lloras porque no quieres ¿no?

-Siiiiii

Esta claro que no quiero casarme pero por otro lado debo casarme, por Ryo, por Ryo...

-¿Y cuando es?

-Pasado mañanaaaa...

¿Por qué tan pronto? Dios! Esto es... ¡una locura!

-Wow! Que pronto...

-Te necesito alliiiii...

-Y allí estaré, tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola, mira duerme, y mañana por la mañana voy a tu casa y me explicas todo con detalle ¿vale?

-Valeeee...

Eso no me consuela, yo la necesito ahora.

-Joder, tía, no puedo dejarte así...Mire me voy para tu a casa a dormir ahora mismo ¿vale?

-Mejoooor...

-Hasta ahora- y me cuelga

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho...

**Continuara...**

¿Que os ha parecido? Espero reviews


End file.
